Naruto's blue sharingan
by Pure Logic
Summary: What if Kushina was sealed in Uzumaki temple and naruto discovers the temple after Kakashi rejected him saying that Sasuke needed more training. What would happen when Naruto finds kushina? My first story. Please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Sharingan

Hi guys, this is pure logic and this is my first fic. As English is not my primary language, there will be mistakes so please go easy on me. As I am a narukushi & naruhina fan so the pairing will narukushihina of your choice with two more girls. Please review, anti hina comments will be ignored and those who don't like incest please return. Constructive reviews will be appreciated. May contain Sasuke bashing. Now to the story.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto.

Chapter 1 A Mother and son reunion

Naruto was not having a good day, he had reached the final part of the chunin exams, but when he went to Kakashi to ask for training, he refused saying that Sasuke needed more training as he has to fight Garra Who could easily kill Sasuke if he is not trained properly. What Kakashi didn't remember was that Naruto too was fighting a very powerful opponent, who was considered the most powerful genin that Konoha had to offer.

Now he was in a forest roaming around and thinking why was he angry when he Negi tried to kill Hinata. They never interacted with each other, so why was he so angry.

"Why I never talked with her and every time I tried to talk she would go all red or simply faint ? Why I felt so much pain and anger ?" thought Naruto.

'I will think about that later, first I need to be train so that I can keep my promise, but I need a teacher who is really interested in teaching me' he was so deep in his thoughts that he never realised that he was now standing in front of a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing there was a building with a red swirl mark on it. It was not is good condition but even in its weathered condition you could tell that in its good day it was a true marvel of architecture.

Entrance of the temple had a giant replica of the

Swirl same as the sign on the headband of Konoha. When he entered the temple at the centre is

a podium of sorts where hangs several oni-

masks hung beneath connected symbols of

Swirl, under all of which are ornate, black

flames. He moved towards the podium not even thinking that the building was in ruins and its structure was weak now, when he took another step a loud cracking sound gained his attention, when he looked down where he has step his eye widen in horror cause he saw that if he even moved a single finger of his hand then the floor he was standing on would break & he would fall in darkness beneath, but today was not his day and suddenly the floor broke apart and fell in the darkness, Naruto tried to get his hands on the ledge but he unable to catch it instead of that his left hand was wounded and blood started flow out of his wound, but unlike in past his wound didn't heal instantly it was taking time to heal but it was still much faster than a normal human, Naruto closed his eyes tightly accepting his fate that this was his final day on the world of living, he just wished he could meet his parents in the world of dead.

Below on the floor of the building.

On the floor of the building there was a large scale, when Naruto's blood splashed on lie seal the seal began to glow with red color. The flow stopped and with a sudden puff a woman appeared, the woman was extremely beautiful. She had a slender,

but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red

hair with strands that framed

both sides of her face and a black clip that parts

her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a outfit consisting of

a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long,

loose-fitting dress. The blouses

was slate blue in colour. She also

wore a wristband that dark

blue in color on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that was lavender in color.

For few seconds she was confused, the last thing she remembered was that she was trying to her new born baby and suddenly Minato was in front of her saying sorry and after that everything went black. Now she was in a room with a huge sealing array below her, then suddenly she heard something falling, after few seconds she saw a blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, she could remember those features anywhere in the world, she instantly recognized this as her son. She suddenly remembered that he was going to die if she didn't save him.

Without wasting a second she channeled Chakra on her legs and arms she jumped in air and caught him.

She saw him open his eyes she was suddenly in those deep blue hypnotic eyes of her son.

Not even Minato's were so deep and beautiful, for her there were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life. He had a round face just like she had in her childhood.

To her he was most beautiful and cutest child anyone could have. But now he was all grown up & now he was growing into a young handsome man. Through he still was only 13. She was attracted to her son She knew that but that wasn't a problem as many in Uzumaki clan married amongst themselves, marriage amongst direct relatives was allowed as long as both the parties agreed for marriage. But for now she will be his mother, he needed a mother more than anything she knew that. What has happened she didn't know? How she was a minute ago fighting nine tails and another minute she was somewhere else her so grown up, it looked like he was 13 and from she can tell just by observing him she could tell he was lonely. She would give him everything she could provide and most importantly she would give him the love he deserved. She would sort her feelings for him later.

She was brought back from her musing by her son.

"oh sorry what did you said?" she questioned him.

"I said that thanks for saving me lady, and why were you staring at me like you have seen a ghost? and what are you doing in this ruined building? asked Naruto in confusion.

"oh I was fighting the nine tailed fox to protect my sorrow it and then everything went black." she answered him. Well even she didn't knew how she travelled in future but that was a good explanation atleast that's what she thought.

"But that's impossible you don't look more than 20 that would mean you were 8 when the Fox attacked Konoha and you said that you were trying to save your son from fox that would mean you your age was at least 16 cause the minimum age requirement for marriage is 15." said Naruto to the mystery woman in front of him. Oh yes he was intelligent, he was no genius like Shikamaru but but he knew many things and he was easily in top 10 most intelligent genius of the current generation from Konoha of course. But he never showed it cause he didn't want to know what the villagers would have done to him if they knew that he was highly intelligent.

"Oh wow you are very intelligent, you see there are two options I have I think

1. Is that I some how time travelled in future and

2. Is that someone sealed me in a statis seal were time continuum is very slow.

And from the seal I can say that someone sealed me in a statis." Kushina predicted.

"Wow you must be an awesome ninja to know so much about sealing. Hey can you train me so that I can become stronger and defeat Negi, he tried to kill a friend of mine who happens to be his cousin. I promised that I will defeat him to show that we can change our fate." Naruto asked Kushina his voice full of hope.

Kushina pretented to think for few seconds after that she said

"OK but you will first have to help me to find my son I want see him how much he has grown. So are you OK with the deal?" Kushina asked she wanted to show that she didn't know he Wasco her son & wanted to surprise him.

"OK. I will help you find your son. What is his name?" Naruto asked Kushina thinking that atleast he got teacher for himself and slightly hoping that this woman was his mother. He hazardous longed for a Family for soo long.

'Now is my chance' Kushina thought and replied

"oh his name is Naruto. Do you know him." she asked him innocently

To say Naruto was shocked was to say that Orichimaru loved Konoha with his every fiber.

"You are not joking are you?" Naruto asked

"No Naru-kun I am not joking come here and give your mother a hug." Kushina said with love in her voice, spreading her arms for him to come to her & let her embrace him.

Naruto did as she said all the loneliness and pain he has suffered gone as soon as he embraced his mother.

"Kaa-chan" crying on his mother's chest.

And finished. Please tell me how was my first story. I know that the chapter was short but don't worry other chapters will contain atleast 5000 words.

I am going to give Naruto and Kushina a modified Sharingan, so please guys suggest some names for it


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I am back. Sorry guys for late update. Thanks for your comments. I never thought I would get this kind of response. Ok for name of Naruto's sharingan I have thought of some please vote

1. Hekisharingan

2. Sorashigan

3. Shigan

Please vote. Now let me tell you that Naruto and hinata will act a bit of ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2. Training

After few minutes of crying his eyes out Naruto calmed down, he was happy really happy. Now that he had his mother back, after 13 years of loneliness and hate filled life. He could act like himself, he can drop that idiot mask of his. No longer afraid of anything or anyone. He had a part of his family back.

His mother was here after. He knew she would train him, unlike his previous sensei who were never interested in teaching him anything. And with her help he would get strong so that he could protect his previous people.

He knew that he could give his life for his precious people, but his mother was most precious of his precious people. He knew he could do anything for his mother. Whenever he looked into his mother's eyes he only saw love, only love it made him feel fuzzy and really happy.

Now that he thought about this, he saw same kind of things in Hinata's eyes. Love, compassion. She was the only girl in his age group never made fun of him or his dreams. She was the only girl in his age group who had these kind of feelings and emotions for him.

He never knew he could read emotions. But he was glad that he could, now he could read people's emotions and know what the people were really thinking and won't be able to deceive him.

For now he would train and obliterate Neji. For some reason he cared for for Hinata. And after the final tournament, he would try to know hinata and sort his feelings for her. But for now he needed to train so that he can keep his promise.

Naruto was brought out of his musing by his redhead mother "OK Naru-kun first I will teach you about our clan history and we will plan your training. Please don't interrupt me" said his mother.

Naruto just nodded in reply and Kushina started giving him history of Uzumaki clan. "Naru-kun you and me belong to Uzumaki clan, which hailed from whirlpool country. We had our own village it's name was uzushigakure or village hidden in whirlpool. Our clan was well known for our fuinjutsu, we were best in fuinjutsu. We were also famous for our kenjutsu or sword play.

Every Uzumaki has unique Chakra and advanced healing. An Uzumaki can survive even fatal injuries, due to this unique Chakra I can create these golden Chakra chains. Not every Uzumaki can create Chakra chains some can heal even faster than other Uzumaki.

But what Noone knows is that we are not we are not only related to senju clan but also uchiha clan. During the clan waring Era some senju and uchiha were tired of continuous war and death of there people, so they left and one particular senju and uchiha fell in love. They later went to islands and started their family, later some married the original and only inhabitants of the island.

That's from where we got our red hairs and our blue eyes(different shades of blue). We got sages body and Chakra from our senju side. But no one was able to activate sharingan until my generation, 4 of us were able to activate sharingan but something was different, they were not red but blue, they are still the same but the color changed, but unlike sharingan which activates in high stress or emotional trauma ours require a will to sacrifice ourselves for our precious people and a bit of mental stress.

"OK sochi-kun now you know our Clans history. Let me tell you something about our doujutsu. The only difference is the color and activation, abilities like prediction, coping jutsu still remain the same. But at the start of third great shinobi war our clan was destroyed by the joined forces of kumo, Iwa and kiri. But many Uzumaki were scattered all over the globe so we can find them and reunite our clan, and restart our clan." Kushina finished.

When she saw her son's reaction she couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were of the size of plate, his mouth wide open touching the ground. But after few mins he was out of his shocked state and said "Wow. Never expected that."

"Now Naru-kun lets start with the activation of your sharingan. But remember sochi this is your trump card, never overrely on your weapon study and train so you won't ever need these eyes, so you can use these eyes to surprise your enemies.

You should learn every art you can, relying too much on sharingan will make you weak. Without Sharingan you would be nothing, if you rely too much on sharingan. Do you understand sochi."asked Kushina seriously.

Naruto replied in equally serious tone " Yes Kaa-chan I would never rely on sharingan too much. Only in extreme conditions I will use it."

Kushina nodded happy that her son understood that relying too much on sharingan was not good. "Now sochi-kun let's start with activation of your sharingan." said kushina in a bit sadistic tone scaring Naruto.

Then they both started sparing to activate his sharingan. But nothing happened he was unable to activate his sharingan, kushina tried every method she knew but they were still unable to activate Naruto's sharingan.

Naruto was disheartened by the turn of events, he thought he would have something in common with his mother if he could activate his sharingan. But alas nothing made them look like they were mother and son. His mother had those beautiful wavy red hairs, his were bright yellow.

She had those beautiful electric blue eyes and his were sku blue. She had sharingan or rather blue sharingan and he had none. So that made him depressed they had nothing in common atleast physically. Even through they acted pretty same but that didn't count anything in his book.

Seeing her rather cute sochi depressed made kushina upset. She knew why was he depressed and she won't see her sochi depressed so she thought of using last method she knew to activate his sharingan. She went to her sochi and said to him.

"Don't be depressed Naru-kun I still have 1 method that will help you get your sharingan." with a very beautiful smile that made naruto go red. He never though that something so beautiful existed in this world, but he now knew that he loved his mother smiling more than anything.

"OK sochi-kun it's time to meet you prisoner. Don't ask anything just trust me." Kushina activated her fully matured sharingan and looked into Naruto's eyes and the other second they were in a sever. "Hmm. Never thought that your mindscape would look like a sever. Whatever let's go."

Kushina muttered to naruto and pointed towards the red light and walked in that direction, Naruto simply followed her. When they reached the red light they found themselves in a hall, with a huge prison cell in front of them that had a small piece of paper attached to it with Kanji for seal on it. "Where are we Kaa-chan?" asked a confused Naruto.

"We are in your mind scape, not really we are in your seal were kyuubi is sealed. I wanted to talk with him so please sochi-kun don't interrupt me when I will talk to him. I will explain you everything that's needed." requested Kushina. Naruto simply nodded and stood behind her.

"Hey stupid furball I know that you are there, come out and show me your fuzzy face." yelled Kushina. Naruto simply sweat dropped, he never thought that someone had the galls to talk with the nine tails like that. But he was brought out of his musing by a voice. "Kushina you are as loud as ever. And you are along with the kit, tell me what do you want?" asked the nine tailed titan fox.

Now Naruto was surprised, wait not surprised he was like 'what in the fucking hell?' He never really thought that nine tailed fox, the kyuubi, the destroyer of mountains was a laid back lazy ass fox. But again he was brought out of his musing by his redhead mother "Kurama-kun I need a favor. I want you to change Naruto's DNA to full Uzumaki DNA, modify Minato's part of DNA so that Naruto could pass blood test as Minato's son."

Kyuubi thought for few minutes and said "OK but you know Kushina that this transformation of DNA will require for me to take control of his body and for that you will have to tear a part of it so it can be weakened. And the process will be very painful, this body doesn't belong to you Kushina, so you must take the owners permission before making any decision. Ask your son if he wants this or not."

Kushina looked at her son and asked "kyuubi is right Naru-kun tell me, do you want this, do you want to become a full blooded Uzumaki. If you don't want to say, I can understand." Naruto replied " No Kaa-chan I want to become a full blooded Uzumaki, just like you I want to become as strong as you, I want our clan back. I want to become a full blooded Uzumaki. I want to make our clan proud and I want to show the elemental nations that our clan is back."

"You heard him Kurama-kun, do it." Kushina said. Kurama simply nodded and said " I will do it but not now, for now train your kit. I will start the transformation during night time."

The mother son duo just nodded and disappeared out of existence.

" Hmm I hope you know what you are doing kushina." thought Kurama and went to sleep.

Uzumaki clan temple

"OK Naru-kun let go home, it's getting late already. Tonight Kurama will change your DNA and from tomorrow we will start your training." Kushina said. Naruto nodded and went to his apartment. Just before they were about to sleep naruto asked her something "Kaa-chan what should we name our doujutsu." Kushina thought for few seconds and said "Hmm lets discuss this tomorrow." Naruto nodded and snuggled to his mother and slept in peace for first time in his life.

I know that this story is not as long as promised but I cannot write longer chapter cause my pc is not working and it will take time to repair it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
